


revenge is a double-edged sword

by yuqiminz



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Clumsy Kurapika, Depression, Flashbacks, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Internal Conflict, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Minor Character Death, Minor Injuries, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Kurapika (Hunter X Hunter), Out of Character, Sad, Xe/Xym pronouns for Kurapika, chocolate cake - freeform, kind of, leorio kisses them better though, spoiler: its chrollo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:40:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27530146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuqiminz/pseuds/yuqiminz
Summary: kurapika ran up the steps to xyr apartment, throwing open the door.“pika! you’re back!”kurapika didn’t say anything, just showed leorio the last pair of eyes and breaking down into tears.leorio was beside kurapika’s side in record time, pulling xym into a tight embrace. “you did it, baby, i’m so proud of you.”(or in which kurapika drops xyr chocolate cake and leorio kisses xyr troubles away) rated for cussing and violence
Relationships: Kurapika/Leorio Paladiknight
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	revenge is a double-edged sword

**Author's Note:**

> xe/xym pronouns are [ neopronouns](https://neopronoun.carrd.co/)

there wasn't anything particularly interesting about the ceiling, kurapika thought.

it was bland and white, no stains or colors, just plain. yet, somehow, kurapika's eyes were trained intensely on the ceiling.  probably because xe didn't want the tears to fall. it's been almost a year since kurapika last cied. that night, not too long ago when xe finally crushed the spider.

_ “judgment chain!” kurapika yelled. angry tears were falling from gleaming, red eyes that held immeasurable hatred. _

_ chrollo bit back a grunt, looking down at his chest where kurapika’s chain had plunged towards his heart, wrapping quickly around the thumping organ.  _ _ kurapika snarled when all chrollo did was crack a smug smirk. lightning flashed hundreds of meters behind them, and thunder boomed in the distance. _

_ “my rule for you,” xe began, xyr teeth grating against each other, “is to escape my chains in one minute.” _

_ kurapika’s gaze narrowed, xyr nen growing larger around the chain prison that held the head of the spider captive. “or  _ **_die_ ** _!”  _ _ chrollo tilted his head, his smirk falling as he spoke, “you and i both know that i can’t escape your chains.” _

_ kurapika seethed, “won’t you at least try? do you give up so easily?” _

_ “no, i just know how to choose my battles,” chrollo taunted. the rapid rise and fall of his chest competing with his outwardly calm exterior. another flash of lightning zapped the earth.  _ _ kurapika’s scarlet pupils burned a brighter red, focusing on the spider’s facial expression. _ _ “you aren’t even afraid to die, are you?” xe yelled out.  _ _ chrollo cracked a sinister smile, letting his eyes fall shut, turning his face to the sky as dark clouds spread over the night sky. _

_ the stars were no longer visible. only bright flashes of lightning could be seen from behind the dense clouds.  _ _ as kurapika’s enraged tears fell, so did the rain. the pitter-patter of the droplets quickly turned into steady thudding against the ground, making hasty work of turning the dirt into mud. “it’s over, chrollo, you will die to my chains!” _

_ chrollo chuckled, his eyes still closed. _

_ 5… _

_ “dammit…” kurapika whispered. _

_ 4… _

_ chrollo’s eyes suddenly shot open, feeling the chain begin to tighten around his heart. _

_ 3… _

_ this is for my tribe, kurapika told himself. a loud clap of thunder sounded in the sky. _

_ 2… _

_ “you will never be free of the chains that bind you,” chrollo yelled, his eyes peering directly into kurapika’s scarlet orbs, an insane smile plastered to his face. _

_ 1… _

_ chrollo lurched backward, a spurt of blood flying past his lips as kurapika's chain crushed his heart. _

kurapika sat up quickly from xyr bed, coughing lightly.

“fuck,” kurapika said with a frown, feeling hunger cramps panging in xyr stomach. xe honestly didn’t even remember what xe had in xyr refrigerator but moved to get out of bed anyway. xyr legs swung over the side of the bed, and xe shuffled out of xyr room and into the short hallway that led to the kitchen-living room combo.

in the living room, gon and killua were chatting animatedly on one couch, killua’s legs resting comfortably on gon’s lap. leorio was on the other couch, clearly invested in his book. leorio’s one arm was lightly rubbing alluka’s shoulder as she snored away against him.

kurapika allowed the corner of xyr lips to turn up at xyr family gathered on the couches. 

kurapika sighed as xe stopped in front of the fridge, bringing xyr hand up to rest on the handle. xe swung the door open. kurapika closed xyr eyes as the gust of cold breeze rushed out of the fridge.

_ the cool night air brushed against kurapika’s face, whipping xyr blonde hair away from xyr forehead. a single tear fell from kurapika’s eyes as xe walked home from the subway station, the last of xyr tribe’s eyes hidden beneath xyr cloak. _

_ kurapika quickly wiped the tear, letting a content, tight-lipped smile take the place of the permanent scowl that had adorned xyr face for so many years. _

_ kurapika ran up the steps to xyr apartment, sliding the keys into the lock and throwing open the door. leorio stood at a defensive stance in front of the door with a frightened look on his face, his eyes lighting up excitedly when he realized that kurapika was back. _

_ “pika! you’re back!” _

_ kurapika didn’t say anything, just showed leorio the last pair of eyes and breaking down into tears.  _

_ leorio was beside kurapika’s side in record time, pulling xym into a tight embrace, his broad hand brushing through kurapika’s shiny, long hair. “you did it, baby, i’m so proud of you.” _

_ kurapika cried harder, hiding xyr face in leorio’s neck. _

kurapika snapped back to the present due to the sound of the plastic cover for the cake crinkling under xyr grip. xe pulled the cake from the fridge and shut the door. the uncomfortably cold air vanishing. kurapika stood in front of the refrigerator, breathing in the air that smelled of chocolate and exhaling tiredly. xe was always so tired, lately. kurapika closed xyr eyes, feeling a headache coming on.

“pika!” leorio called from somewhere in the room. kurapika’s mind was feeling hazy, and xe wasn’t sure if xe was imagining it or not. “kurapika!” this time, leorio was a lot louder and kurapika spun around to see what he wanted. xe misjudged the location of the fridge door, and xyr shoulder banged against the handle. 

in the most unfortunate chain of events, the chocolate cake flew from xyr hands onto the kitchen floor. the plastic cover popped off, cake bits and frosting breaking away from the base and smearing across the floor. everything hit the floor with a disheartening mushy sound.

leorio, who was only a few steps away from the kitchen, gasped. “oh no,” he said under his breath. killua and gon had already paused their conversation, staring at kurapika’s downcast face and leorio’s frozen expression. alluka was stirring from her sleep at the disturbance.

kurapika stared at the mess of chocolate cake and buttercream frosting on the floor, feeling tears welling up in xyr eyes. “i really wanted to eat that,” kurapika sobbed, tears rolling down xyr cheeks. leorio moved forward to gather kurapika into a hug, avoiding the mess of baked goods on the floor. 

kurapika pushed xyr face into leorio’s chest, xyr tears soaking the thin t-shirt. “pika, it’s gonna be fine, we can get another cake,” leorio tried. his attempts fell flat as kurapika only wailed louder.

“but i wanted to eat it  _ now _ and i c-can’t,” kurapika’s whining was muffled in leorio’s shirt. leorio sighed as he stroked kurapika’s hair, pecking the top of xyr head. 

it took a while, but kurapika eventually calmed down. xyr tight grip on the back of leorio’s shirt loosened a little. “i’m sorry,” xe mumbled, pulling away from leorio’s chest. leorio smiled down at xym, kissing kurapika’s cheeks where the tears had fallen. “let’s make you a cake, hm?”

kurapika nodded, feeling xymself smile a little at leorio’s gentle words. ~~and gentle kisses.~~

gon pumped his fist in the air, “cake!” alluka groggily mirrored him, rubbing her eyes. killua’s eyes were bright despite his bored expression.

&\--&

there was flour on nearly every surface and eggshells in leorio’s hair. kurapika looked excited as xe switched between staring into the oven, watching the cake rise, and whipping the frosting. alluka and gon were knocked out on the floor, it being 1 a.m. and all, and killua was absentmindedly popping chocolate chips into his mouth. this was fine, this made up for the tears.

**Author's Note:**

> xe/xym pronouns are very cool. 
> 
> for more information on neopronouns  
> [ neopronoun education](https://neopronoun.carrd.co/)


End file.
